


I love you more

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's afraid to have sex with his girlfriend, Doesn't trust himself, F/M, Insecure Bucky, Natasha gives advice, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, he doesn't like his metal arm, she proves to Bucky that she trust him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Hi! Can you write a Bucky smut where he and y/n are together for months and they hadn't have sex because he's afraid to hurt her (he didn't have sex since he had his bionic arm) but he truly loves her, so one night they are in bed and y/n take his bionic hand in hers and shes caresses her body with it for him to accomodate to it please? Then it ends to sweet making love. I love your writings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you more

"I'm telling you he might not look it but Bruce is AMAZING at going down on a girl. Every time he does I see stars" Natasha gushed as we all sat around the living room having girls night. The guys went out so we decided to raid Tony's stash of expensive liquor. We were currently talking about our sex life with our current significant others.

"Sadly I know why Tony's great in bed, I've seen multiple woman leaving his room before we started dating. Although he says I'm the best I still feel insecure."

"Aww Pepper you're drop dead gorgeous and if Tony says your the best he's had. It must be true" Maria tried to reassure pepper.

"What about you y/n. How are things with you and Bucky" Wanda asked

"Amazing, he's everything I've ever wanted in a man. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love him" I can't stop smiling. Ever since I started dating five months ago my life has been close to perfect.

"Oh we all know that, we want to know about your sex life woman ! ! ! Does he use his metal arm in bed? If so how does it feel like?" Natasha ask

"Ummm" I tried not to make eye contact with them.

"Wait you guys have, you know" I shook my head no. "How, why ! ? ! Have you tried to? Do you want to? Does he want to ? We need info girl"

"Oh trust me I want to" I sighed "it's just every time we are close to there he pulls away and says no." I know I shouldn't be surprised with Bucky's reservations. I mean it took a while for me to get him to open up at the beginning of our relationship. But not being able to be intimate with him was eating me up inside. I still have last weeks attempt still in my head.

*flashback*

"Mmm Bucky" I moaned laying on top of him, sucked on his Adam's apple. I pulled away so I could remove my shirt but Bucky stopped me.

"No" was all he said before he lifted me up and laid me down next to him.

"Why?"

"Because no, that's why" I quickly got up "listen y/n-"

"No it's ok I should go make something to eat"

"No babe wai-" I ran out of our room as fast as I could.

*end of flashback*

"Maybe he's just not comfortable with showing affection" Maria suggested.

"Nope, I've walked in on him sucking on her neck in the living room and continued even when I made my presence known" pepper snickered.

"I just don't know anymore" I replied looking down at the floor.

"Y/n I'm going to give you some advice" Natasha got up and knelt down in front of me. "Talk to him about it. I mean he was hydra's puppet for decades maybe he doesn't want to hurt you. I was in your position with Bruce. When I confronted him about it he told me why he was like that and we worked it out. Don't lose hope, I know you and Bucky are made for each other" smiling at her

"Thanks Nat I'll do that" I hugged her.

"Alright enough talking about our men, let's get drunk ladies" Darcy shouted holding a bottle of bourbon in one hand and her glass in the other.

*time skip*

I stumbled into mine and Bucky's apartment around midnight.

"Y/n is that you?" Bucky's voice echoed the apartment.

"Yes babe sorry for marking noise" I replied. Bucky lazily came into the living room shirtless.

"Are you barely coming home? You smell of alcohol, how much did you have to drink and how did you get home"

"Too many questions at once babe" I wrapped my arms around him. "But yes I just got home, I had a few drinks with the girls and I got cab. How was guys night?"

"Lame, we just played poker at Sam's place. The entire time I wished I was with you" I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head.

"Well I'm with you now, how about we go to bed and sleep."

"Ok" Bucky held my hand as we made if into our room.

"Can you help me unzip my dress babe"

"Sure thing doll" I felt his flesh hand on my back as he unzipped my dress. "There you go" I felt his lips on my shoulder blade before laying back on the bed. After I changed into my tank top and pajama shorts I joined Bucky on the bed. Taking my side of the bed (the right side so can cuddle with his human arm.)

"Bucky"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much" I replied looking up at him

"I love you more doll" he whispered back before attaching his lips with mine.

*the next day*

I woke up to Bucky breathing into my right ear as our legs were tangled together. Turing my head slowly to the right, I took in Bucky's peaceful state. Not being able to handle his handsomeness I started to kiss his jaw.

"Mmm" Bucky moaned as he pulled me even closer to him. "Good morning doll" Bucky's whispered

"Morning babe" I replied back as I started to kiss his neck. I slowly slid my hand down his bare chest until it landed above the waistband of his boxers.

"No" pulled away and sat up on the bed.

"Why Buck? Why don't you want to make love to me Bucky" I asked hugging him from behind

"Trust me y/n I really want to make love to you. Your gorgeous and I still can't believe your mine but I'm scared I'm going to hurt you."

"How are you going to hurt me" I crawled on the bed until I was face to face with him. "Is it because of this" my right hand made contact with he metal arm. He nodded his head. Moving closer to him until I was straddling his lap, as almost on impulse I moved his metal arm until it made contact with face. I felt him trying to pull away but I held it in place. "I know you're not going to hurt me buck, you need to learn to trust yourself like I trust you" i dropped his hand and got ahold of the hem of my tank top, removing it before he had the chance to say no. Next came my bra, I reached behind and unclasped it. I was completely bare from the waist up and I got ahold of his metal arm again. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah" he replied not being able to look away from my breasts. I guided his hand to my shoulder, slowly making it go lower until it reached my right breast.

"See nothing to be worried about" I reassured him before moving his metal arm down my body. His breath was getting heavier by the second so I got a hold of his chin and lifted his head. His blue eyes shinning with delight, leaning forward I pressed my lips onto his. Every time I kiss him it's like I have butterflies in my stomach and I just want to kiss him more. Soon his metal arm was around my lower back as our kiss started to get more passionate. "I love you Bucky" I managed to say against his lips, my glued to his hair.

"I love you more y/n"

"Please make love to me, I trust you"

"Ok" with our lips still moving against each other Bucky managed to move so I was laying down.

"I'm going to show you how much I love you" he whispered into my ear as he started to leave kisses. Stopping when he reached my breast, he sucked on each of them before he continues to kiss me down my body. Once he reached my pajama shorts he looked up at me as if he was asking for permission to continue.

"It's ok Bucky, I trust you" he soon slid both my shorts and underwear down. Instantly I spread my legs for him, now his was staring directly at my dripping pussy. "Do you like what you see?"

"Love" he replied as he ran his fingers up and down my wet folds. "Can I?"

"Yes Bucky, it's all yours" I giggled as he laid on his stomach and took a long lick. "Mmm yeah" I closed my eyes as Bucky repeated his action.

"You like that doll?" Bucky asked now gaining some confidence as I continued to moan at his action.

"Yes mmmmm oh god yes" I replied as my fingers got lost in Bucky's hair. I felt his metal fingers spreading my folds as his tongue now entered my hole. "Oh god yes Bucky" I rolled my hips making his tongue go deeper inside. I felt him moaning and the caused me to cup my left breast as his metal hand took possession of my right.

"You taste so good doll mmm"

"Bucky I'm going to cum" I started to pant as I felt a knot at the pit of my stomach.

"Do it doll, cum for me" Bucky encouraged me as he moved his tongue faster. Soon i felt myself tense up and came in his mouth.

"BUCKY ! ! ! !" I shouted as my orgasm hit me.

"That's it, mmmm you taste so good y/n" Bucky continued to praise as my orgasm started to wash away. I tugged on his hair, letting him know to come back up. Bucky kissed his way back up my body now 100% confident enough to caress my body with his metal arm. "Are you sure you want to do it?"

"Yes Bucky I am, please make love to me" he pulled back and removed his boxers before laying on top of me again. "Wait we don't-"

"I'm on the pill buck, don't worry about it" I replied as I stroked his now erect member before lining it up against my pussy.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you ok?" He teased my entrance.

"Ok" I kissed his lips as he pushed himself inside me. "Fuck mmm yes"

"Oh god you feel so good around my cock" he grunted. He stayed still for a few minutes so I could adjust to his impressive member.

"Bucky baby please move" I begged.

"Ok doll" he replied as he started to move slowly inside me. I could tell he was holding back because he didn't want to hurt me. After a while his movements were still slow but now they were forceful, grunts and moans echoed in bedroom.

"Bucky mmm yes" I rolled my hips to match his slow pace. What we are doing is not fucking, we are making sweet love to each other. We are worshiping each others bodies and spiritually giving ourselves to each other.

"I love you so much y/n, oh god I love you so much"

"Yes yes yes oh Bucky I love you so much, I'm going to cum again" I panted

"Oh god please let go I'm right behind" with that I clung to is shoulders and came for a second time.

"Oh Bucky yessssssss" I moaned into his ear causing him to cum seconds later.

"Yes y/n, fuck ahhh" he whispered back as he was still moving inside me, milking his orgasm until he couldn't anymore. We stayed still for several minutes just holding onto each other. Bucky eventually rolled off me but pulled me into his embrace. "Thank you y/n" Bucky kissed the top of my head.

"Why are you thanking me Bucky" I looked up at him.

"For trusting me enough to make love to you, even though I didn't trust myself" Bucky kissed my lips.

"I'll always trust you buck, I love you" I curled up to him.

"I love you more"


End file.
